gyaanispeciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Suillus granulatus
Suillus granulatus is a pored mushroom of the genus Suillus in the family Suillaceae. It is similar to the related S. luteus, but can be distinguished by its ringless stalk. Like S. luteus, it is an edible mushroom that often grows in a symbiosis (mycorrhiza) with pine. It has been commonly known as the weeping bolete, or the granulated bolete. Taxonomy Suillus granulatus was first described by Carl Linnaeus in 1753 as a species of Boletus. It was given its current name by French naturalist Henri François Anne de Roussel when he transferred it to Suillus in 1796. Suillus is an ancient term for fungi, and is derived from the word "swine". Granulatus means "grainy" and refers to the glandular dots on the upper part of the stem. However in some specimens the glandular dots may be inconspicuous and not darkening with age; thus the name S. lactifluus, "oozing milk" was formerly applied to this form as it is not notably characterized by glandular dots. Description The orange-brown, to brown-yellow cap is viscid (sticky) when wet, and shiny when dry, and is usually 3 to 9 cm in diameter. The stem is pale yellow, of uniform thickness, with tiny brownish granules at the apex. It is without a ring. The tubes and pores are small, pale yellow, and exude pale milky droplets when young. The flesh is also pale yellow. Suillus granulatus is often confused with Suillus luteus, which is another common and widely distributed species occurring in the same habitat. S. luteus has conspicuous a partial veil and ring, and lacks the milky droplets on the pores. Also similar is Suillus brevipes, which has a short stipe in relation to the cap, and which does not ooze droplets from the pore surface. Bioleaching Bioleaching is the industrial process of using living organisms to extract metals from ores, typically where there is only a trace amount of the metal to be extracted. It has been found that Suillus granulatus can extract trace elements (Titanium, Calcium, Potassium, Magnesium and Lead) from wood ash and apatite. Distribution and habitat Grows with Pinus (pine trees) on both calcareous and acid soils, and sometimes occurs in large numbers. Suillus granulatus is the most widespread pine-associating Suillus species in warm climates. It is common in Britain, Europe, and North America. It is associated with Japanese red pine (Pinus densiflora) in South Korea. A native to the Northern Hemisphere, the fungus has been introduced into Australia under Pinus radiata. It is also found in Africa, New Zealand, Hawaii, and southern Chile. Edibility Suillus granulatus is edible and fair. Like all Suillus species, the tubes are best removed before cooking. It is sometimes included in commercially produced mushroom preserves. Has been known to cause mild stomach upsets. The fruit bodies—low in fat, high in fiber and carbohydrates, and a source of nutraceutical compounds—can be considered a functional food. Toxicity Suillus granulatus sometimes causes contact dermatitis to those who handle it. See also *List of North American boletes References *R.Phillips-Mushrooms 2006 *Marcel Bonn-Mushrooms and Toadstools of Britain and North West Europe. }} External links * * [http://www.mushroomexpert.com/suillus_granulatus.html Mushroom Expert - Suillus granulatus] granulatus Category:Edible fungi Category:Fungi described in 1753 Category:Fungi of Europe Category:Fungi of Africa Category:Fungi of Australia Category:Fungi native to Australia Category:Fungi naturalized in Australia Category:Fungi of New Zealand Category:Fungi of North America Category:Fungi of South America Category:Taxa named by Carl Linnaeus Category:Fungi of Oceania